deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Sauron vs Dominarian Wizard
SAURON vs Dominarian Wizard The Demon Lord of Mordor vs a Godlike Wizard of Dominaria WHO IS DEADLIEST? THE STATS: BATTLE Sauron vs Dominarian Wizard 19 moons ago... It took several months for the Nazgul to locate their prey, just off the shore of the river Isen on a midsummer night's eve. When they had initially spotted their target, a wizard of awesome power that, like Sauron, craved the ring of power, they drew out their swords and stabbed him, slashing with fury. Despite their best efforts, the wizard remained alive, and then dissappeared from their presence. The second time they encountered the wizard, he was not alone: The warrior, an elf not native of the land of Middle earth, showed no fear as the Nazgul approached. "Away with thee, elfin, or thy own ears shall make for good ornaments of Mordor!" The Witch King, leader of the Nazgul, said. "My spear I shall not retract, my knives I shall not sheath; thy ruin shall be at my bare hands, oh son of the Lord of the Pit! Come to me, and I shall give your spirit to the depths of the Underworld." The Elven warrior shouted. The Nazgul, looking at each other, decided to charge. As they did so, the wizard behind the elf dissappated, as if made of fog. As the Nazgul closed in, they drew their swords. The elf pulled out three daggers and threw them, each hitting a Nazgul in the eye. As the spirits shrieked the elf jammed his spear into the ground, raising the blade. Before the withc king could turn his steed, the spear impaled it, sending the horse rising and shrieking. It crashed, its lifeforce quickly fading as had the wizard. The Elf pulled out his spear and was about to ram it through the witch King, another Nazgul drew close from behind and with a wave of his broadsword sent flying the elf's head. The battle was over, but the war had just begun. Over the next several days the Nazgul faced more and more foes not native to the realm Sauron so aspired to conquer, beings they had not imagined in their wildest dreams, beings that posed a considerable obstacle to their mission. On the occasions where the Nazgul were not blocked by monsters, winged beasts or elven warriors, it seemed as if the woods themselves served as the wizard's shield. Then, one day, as the Nazgul approached the Wizard once again, they found themselves surrounded by a powerful light from above. Soon the outer world dissappeared, and the Nazgul became filled with dread, a dread far worse than any they had caused mere mortals. They heard a sword drawn from a metallic sheath. Looking skywards, they saw a sight that caused them to tremor and cringe. The Archangel flew down, and in one stroke sliced two Nazgul in half, sending their evil spirits rushing back to Mordor, filled with a searing pain. The other Nazgul tried to flee, but the Arcangel proved far too fast for that, flying down and striking them one by one. The Witch King raised his sword and summoned a wall of flame to protect himself, but the angel, laughing with a devilish smirk busted through the fire and cut the Nazgul Lord from head to right foot, and then slashing sideways with the force of a giant in her arms. In just under ten seconds, the Nazgul were salughtered, all their spiritual remains floating back to Mordor, where their report would trouble the brow of the Dark Lord Sauron... 9 moons ago... Sauron, still fearing the growing power of the Dominarian Wizard, and recently hearing about Saruman being attacked by yet another wizard from that far away land, is preparing his forces for an early assault on Middle Earth. Though not at full strength, he hopes to achieve a quick victory over Minas Tirith, so that he can join up with Saruman's forces and together squash the Dominarians, stopping this invasion. As he writes down his plans and strategies on a basaltic boulder, he hears the Orc horns of Mordor. Battle Horns! As the Great eye looks about its empire, it quickly sees invaders: Mordor is under Attack! The Eye first glimpses Cirith Ungol, where the Orcs were crushed underfoot, in one mighty step, by a colossus the likes of which the Dark Lord had never glimpsed. As the Golem roared in victory, Sauron turned and saw two more giants, assaulting Minas Morgul. Both Brutes brought down the walls of the black Gate, though the Glass Golem was heavily damaged in the attempt. Fiery arrows and black magic assaulted both monsters, the former weapon doing little. The Stone Golem continued to hammer orc after orc after orc, before being overpowered by a horde of Olog-Hai special forces, and demolished by the Witch King's fire. The Glass Golem, unable to take the excesive damage from the magical attacks, shattered into a million pieces. Then a Great panic and horn signals to retreat caught Sauron's ear. As he turned, he saw yet another massive brute approaching his empire. As Sauron watched with astonishment the colossus smashed the black gate, breaking it apart with its feet and fists. Countless Orcs and Trolls fell with the destruction, and the giant, unphased by the arrows, approached, heading towards Barad-dur. Sauron squinted. Speaking in Maiar tounge, he summoned a great lightning bolt of fire and bane, shatterined mountainsides around the great golem. As the brute looked around him he found a series of avalanches approaching. He could not move fast enough to dodge the debris, and in a titanic crash the golem found itself trapped amid tons upon tons of boulders and other debris. Then, as the golem looked at the eye, Sauron laughed. With anothe red bolt the Golem was decapitated. As Sauron turned to summon another bolt to destroy the Golem of Cirith Ungol, he saw yet another wonder approach, this time from the heavens. Sauron sensed a powerful magic in this being; though it was not as strong as most of the golems sent so far, it had a deep power that threatened him. Not waiting for his Nazgul to mount their fell beasts, he transformed, from a giant fiery eye to a huge humanoid black cloud, bearing a crown similar in shape to that of Sauon's physical form. As the Angel pulled out its sword and pointed it to the Maiar Monster, Sauron grabbed it and, with a mighty roar, hurled the angel into the sarry void, safely away from the war, unable to use its more unusual capability to aid the Dominarian. As Sauron thundered, lighting spilling forth from its murky flesh, it turned, seeing that the Colossus that demolished Cirith Ungol had turned, striding back towards the west. Sauron had won a great victory, he knew. But he had to capitalize, or otherwise the vicory would mean nothing. He had to find the ring, he had to destroy the Dominarians. He had to avenge this strike. Turning back into a orange eye, he summoned his Orcish Generals, and called forth from the lands of Harad, Khand, Rhun, and the seas of the Corsair, ordering to pick up speed, to make it to his realm as soon as possible. Another Battle would take place. 3 moons ago... Sauron bided his time, building up his forces and ordering repairs on the Black Gate and Minas Morgul. He also ordered Cirith Ungol to be rebuilt and remanned. However, despite his call to his allies, the trek to Mordor was proving more difficult than he surmised. Though Lord Denethor of Minas Tirith had long been mentally disturbed by Sauron's stare, the armies of Gondor had been gathered in full and deployed, sitting between the white city and Osgiliath. Ranger attacks on incoming Haradrim were growing more numerous and violent, and for some reason, the Corsairs and their warships never appeared. Still, Sauron's forces of Mumakil war elephants had arrived in large numbers, and his orcish and troll legions combined numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Sensing that his forces were big enough, and no longer considering Minas Tirith his main prize or threat, in light of the assault upon his kingdom of Mordor, the Dark Lord ordered his armies to march to the realm of Rohan and Saruman, where the new Wizard recided. During this march the Dark Lord learned that his ally, Saruman, had been killed in battle by another Dominarian wizard, a witch of awesome powers who likewise sought his ring. Growing more worried, he ordered the Witch King to not stop until his army had attained the head of the other wizard, the more powerful one that had dared attack Minas Morgul and Morannon's black Gate, who dared to invade Modor. Yet when the Witch King arrived in Rohan to make war on the wizard, he found an army of vast numbers, beyond count. 12 giant Golems looked upon the armies of Mordor with humor, laughing at them as they approached. Of these constructs, there were 4 made of a dark steel: 4 more were made out of Blightsteel, with unusual lights circling around them, as if the lights, like the giants, were alive. The last 4 were made out of platinum: though they were not as powerful as the other golems, they could still crush armies underfoot. Along with these were 4 Akron Legionaires, the special forces of Dominaria who could fell armies by themselves, whose unknown magical capabilities gave them the ability to fell powerful angels demons and Djinn, warriors feared far and wide in the homeland of the Wizard, feared even by wizards themselves. Behind them all was a murky, vast, mist-like monstrosity, a elemental spirit of breathtaking powers with heads soaring miles above the earth; Out of this mist roared two mighty hydras, beings that were so terrible to behold and so huge that they made the Hydra of Herakles seem like a shrimp. Both Hydras were twice as strong as the Progenitus, though they could be felled by physical weapons and force. The Wizard's army was joined by two other great legions: one consisting of the forces of Rohan, whom the Wizard had made an alliance with after the defeat of Saruman, and the other, coming up out of the unsteady south, was of Gondor. Indeed, it was the entire army of Gondor, lead by Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor! Formerly, Sauron had warped the mind of the Steward so that the defense of Gondor would be easier for his troops, making Minas Tirith an easier prize. Yet the Dark Lord's Power was overcome by that of the Dominarian Wizard, who used a powerul spell of his own to control and manipulate the mentality of the Steward. The three armies gathered around the forth, which was about to panic and flee mindlessly when the Witch King signaled his Mount, an ancient fell beast, to rise. With a booming voice he said, "Armies of the East! Orc, man and Troll! Harken unto my words! We are gathered in great numbers, to quell the freedom of Middle Earth, to put it under our yoke, under the rule and lordship of our beloved Sauron the Deciever! Let not our company collapse in fear, but rise to overcome our eminent danger! We are not made to panic, for our leader induces panic on the foolish, turning heroes into the most filthy, lowly of cowards! Perhaps this day the hearts of righteous men will fail, perhaps this shall be the day when those of the north will indeed turn upon each other, my friends. This day, this moment, shall be ours, today the spirit of the south and the east shall survive, shall live on! Gather unto me, ye Orcs, Trolls and wicked men; let not the torch of Meklor be put out, let not the cals of Sauron grow silent, let not the age of the Orc die stillborn, oh children of the mighty east! Let us seize the day, and turn it into a immortal Night! For the Dark Lord! For Sauron!" With magic coating his every word and sylable, the armies of Sauron charged in all directions. The Mumakils roared, heading towards the hydras and the Golems, while the Orcs and trolls made their way towards the men of Gondor, and the Haradrim and Riders of Rhun made full speed towards the oncoming Rohan hordes. As a huge cloud, summoned by the Dark Lord, grew to cover all the sky, from horizon to horizon, the armies clashed! The Rohirrim fell upon the men of Harad and Rhun like wolves upon lambs. Despite the ferocity of the wicked men the arrows, horses and spears of the Rohirrim could not be stopped. Soon the sounds of thousands of gutteral death cries filled the steppe, and the cacophony steadily grew louder, drawing the attention of wolves, buzzards and Giant Spiders in Murkwood. The armies of Gondor did not fair so well; the Olog-Hair sent man and horse a'flight with their clubs and cut upwards of five men in half with each stroke of their scimitars. The Orcs fought bitterly, savagely, while the squeals of the Nine shook the Gondor troops, rendering them less able to fight than they normally would have. Warg and rider overcame Gondor Knights with finesse and skill not norally known to them. The footsteps of the Orcs shook the earth, causing the morale of Denethor's troops to fall even more. Yet by the end of the battle the troops of Gondor had prevailed, and all the fell beasts of the Nazgul were destroyed. The Nazgul retreated, save for their master, the Witch King of Angmar. He commenced a terrible slaughter of the Gondor ground forces by himself, using magics and sweaponry more savage than any of them had ever encountered before. Yet just as he was about to slay his 1800th opponent, a lance pierced his phantom head and cowl. The being collapsed in on itself, its spirit losing all power. A powerful blast followed, and as shreds of Nazgul clothing fell down where the witch kind had formerly stood, the woman warrior of Rohan, Aowyn, looked upon the remains of her enemy. Raising an eyebrow, she nodded, smirked, and then turned to find other survivors to kill. While these battles were raging, the Mumakils, numbering 200, met the Golems, Akron legionaires and Hydras. The Golems caught the beasts in their mighty arms and eithe broke them or hammered their heads, bringing about thei collapse and death. Some of the Golems however were trampled, even destroyed, and the Mumakils made their way past them, into the monstrous Progenitus. Yet even this monster could not destroy many mumakils, felling only one or two as the herd charged on. The Akron Legionaires assaulted four Mumakils, slaying their human crews and then attacking the Mumakils themselves. They all went down, but the Legionaires, either by falling off the Mumakils when they collpapsed, or due to recieving countless arrows and javelins, fell alongside them. The Hydras together butchered about four or five, yet they two could not stop all of them, and though they survived their battles the other Mumakils ran past them, soon out of range of their heads. Yet as the Wizard looked all but destroyed by the oncoming horde, he laughed; one Platinum Emperion survived, albiet badly damaged, and every platinum Empiron contained a enchantment, ensuring that the life of the one who controlled the golem was incapable of having his/her life increase or decrease by anu means, including by creature or spell (see card above) And since the Wizard had long healed himself of the wounds that the Nazgul Lords had inflicted on him... He did not worry about the Mumakils as they trampled him. Indeed, he laughed, for he had the idea of using his mind control spell on them, the same he had used on Denethor, after this battle. That is, after he summoned one more creature... As the sun set over the steppes, 181 Mumakils and their crews were the last remnant of Sauron's legions. These had long abandoned the field of battle; defeat was quite obvious by now. The armies of Rohan, Gondor, and the Wizard survived, with all eyes now on the land of Mordor, where another eye, a large, fiery, slitted one, met their menacing gaze. ... Today... Sauron had thought all was lost when the Wizard defeated his forces. Though he had countless more legions of orcs and trolls in Mordor to defend him, he had underestimated the powers of this wizard, who now had Rohan in his left hand and Gondor in his right. His Nazgul Lords were once again rendered pitiful weak phantoms, his prize witch king felled by a woman! Yet in spite of his defeat, and in spite of the approaching horde, Sauron was feeling confident, now that the ring of power was found, and once again his own. The two hobbits that had entered Mordor where hunted by more than just Sauron's orcs. The Dominarian wizard had sent spies of his own to track them down and slaughter them. As the combined threat of Orcs and Imps made the Hobbits grow edgy and careless, they eventually fell prey to the whims of the creature Gollum, who was himself caught by Black Uruks of Mordor. As rhe ring met the eye, the physical form of Sauron re-emerged, and with mace in hand, he felt he could devistate whatever the wizard would sent his way. Then, through the great volcanic cloud of Mordor, Avacyn arrived. As this being flew down to battle with the Dark Lord, four others arrived with her, each of them a certain type of angel, called "Aegis": Sauron, trembling at the awesome spectacle of angels, tried to use his powers to stop their approach, but the wizard's power made sure this was not to be; No matter how many times the Dark Lord tried to use his newly aquired powers, the wizard countered, with one spell after another, often many of different types yielding the exact same result. Sauron was about to unleash another magical attack when Avacyn struck him on the head with her spear, and the Angels around her struck him with their spears. With black lightning and a blood curdling scream he forced the Aegis angels and their spears off, and struck Avacyn with his Maiaric mace. The Angel, unfased by the attack, countered with her spear, severing his left arm. Thanking Morgoth that it was not his ring arm, Sauron increased his size, making himself look like a ambient humanoid stormcloud. He enveloped Avacyn, and the two dueled, splitting Mordor apart. The Orcs and Trolls of Mordor were assembled to see off the other monsters and animals arriving to aid Avacyn, but for some strange reason, both orcs and trolls suddenly started dying off. Soon Mordor was covered in a massive tornado that altered between darkness and light, with savage lightning spilling everywhere. The stormcloud would have continued for months, causing enough havoc to send Mordor, Gondor and even Rohan into the deep, if the Progenitus had not arrived, sending its cavernous maws into the maelstrom; A great explosion blotted out the sun, setting the clouds on fire. Mordor collapsed, mount doom shattered, and the ring of power lost to Sauron. Sauron's spirit, now not even capable of haunting a home, drifted away from the pit formerly known as Mordor, oblivious to its past, no longer sentient of mentality, a spirit beast without teeth or claw... As the Wizard watched, Avacyn flew down to him, covered in soot but otherwise unscathed by the battle and explosion. Sh walked to him, kneeled down, and presented him the prize of prizes. "The Ring of Power, my Leige." Avacyn said. The Wizard grabbed the ring and put it on his index finger. As he raised it, studying it, a storm cloud instantly formed overhead, filling every Horizon with darkness, turning day into midnight. The Wizard chuckled, laughing at the evil tha desperately tried to influence him and yet impressed with the power he now possessed. He laughed darkly, saying, "You may strengthen me, oh little thing, but you are not strong enough to control me, for I control YOU! Understand, subservient toad?" The Ring whined, and a sqeaking, frightened voice came from it, along with a verbal quote of the black speech words engraved on it. "Yes, my new master; Yes MY precious." WINNER: DOMINARIAN WIZARD Category:Blog posts Category:Battles